


A Sleepy Morning

by LittleSixx



Series: Bean OTP Kiss Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Mornings, Ficlet, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Dean Thomas, M/M, Morning Routines, POV Blaise Zabini, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: Dean Thomas is an early riser, and Blaise certainly is not.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Blaise Zabini
Series: Bean OTP Kiss Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A Sleepy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aylixgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/gifts).



> This is part 2 of the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge I am doing for Bean. Prompt was "blown kiss." Gifted to aylixgreen, another reader of my Bean work. Short and fluffy, hopefully just what the doctor ordered. ❤️ It's super sappy but I hope it makes you smile.

Blaise woke up with his face smushed into the pillow. 

The duvet wound up pushed to the foot of the bed, hardly reaching his knees. He groaned and rolled his head to one side. He winced as his neck cracked. Blaise reached out for Dean, who should have been at his side, but his hand landed with a dull thunk on the mattress. Blaise opened one eye to see Dean walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed. 

There was something special about Dean Thomas in the morning. He was the wake up at five, go for a run, shower, and be ready at six-thirty sort of person. Six months of dating, six months of lopsided morning smiles and purposefully leaving his clothes on the floor so he could watch Dean bend over to pick them up. Dean ran his fingers through his damp curls and smiled.

“You’re still asleep?”

Blaise grumbled, “Your showers take half an hour.”

“If you woke up earlier you could join me.”

“As much as I love looking at you, nothing will get me up at six o’clock.”

“Pity.”

Blaise flipped onto his back and nestled into the mattress. Dean was so tall, dressed in jeans and one of his horrible t-shirts with holes in the hem. He was nothing Blaise ever considered before, and thank God he was open to it because the past six months were the best of his life.

“Dean.” 

He walked toward the door.

“ _Deeeeaaaaan._ ” 

Finally, he turned around so Blaise said,

“I am cold.”

Dean laughed.

“The blanket is right there.”

Blaise kicked it off and repeated, “I am so, so cold.”

Dean walked toward the bed and Blaise sat up on his elbows, ready to be underneath Dean’s warm body that smelled of Blaise’s soap. Dean leaned down, close, like he was going in for the kiss. Just before their lips touched, Dean waved his hand and the blanket shot up from the end of the bed right over Blaise’s head. 

“Oi!”

Dean giggled.

“That is is not fair!” Blaise shouted, pulling the duvet down beneath his arms. “I was trying to be smooth and you ruined it.”

“I have to go to work, so you should go back to sleep.”

“Do you _have_ to go to work?” Blaise asked. “You should take a day off, tell them you’ve fallen ill and stay in bed with me.”

“As delightful as that sounds, if I do it once then I’ll end up doing it again.”

Blaise shrugged.

“I am not seeing a problem.”

Dean smiled and said, “Of course you don’t. But the sooner I leave, the sooner I return. And I was hoping ...”

“Yes?”

“Well I was hoping you would get some rest so we can have a long ... _long_ evening.”

Blaise sighed heavily, as if he had to think about it. Like he wouldn’t shag Dean at any time of day. Dean made for the door again as Blaise said,

“I suppose, but only if you are wearing a different shirt when you come back.”

“I could be wearing no shirt when I come back.”

“You always know what I want.” Blaise smiled and slid beneath the covers, up to his neck. “Promise me something?”

Dean had his hand on the doorknob and said, “Anything.”

“Promise you will not fall in love with anyone else today.”

“Promise.” Dean turned, pressed his fingertips to his lips, and blew a kiss. “Pretty sure my heart is still under the covers with you.”

Blaise’s cheeks went pink.

“Sap.”

“Twit.”

“I love you.”

Dean opened the door and shouted over his shoulder, “Probably almost as much as I love you.”

The door closed behind him and Blaise shut his eyes, ready to fall back into a content slumber. The only thing better than waking up to Dean was the promise of falling asleep with him later on. 


End file.
